


Behind These Hazel Eyes

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: This is the first in a series of prompt fics for the month of February, each based on a selection from a writing prompt list of types of kisses.  The series title is "Hershey Kisses," because I live in Hershey and I thought it was cute. :)PROMPT - a breathy demand of "kiss me" and what the other person does in responseMerlin is monitoring Eggsy and Harry's mission to follow a mark, and he doesn't like what he sees.(rated Teen for language only)





	Behind These Hazel Eyes

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

“But here’s what I don’t see…if he thought she was beneath him and he couldn’t stand her family, an’ it was all more of a pain than a pleasure, WHY did he still want her?”

Merlin watches through Eggsy’s glasses as Harry actually stops walking and turns to stare at his young friend. “So…simply because Elizabeth’s sisters were flirts and her mother was a garish boor and her father was, well, an idiot, he should not have loved her?”

“Well, yeah…why take the time.”

Merlin grins as he sees the tell-tale twitch at the corner of Harry’s mouth that signifies his attempt to keep his temper. “My dear boy, love is never easy. Ever. And you must remember, back in that time the wealthy had a completely different set of standards. You could compare it to…the royal family. Prince Harry could not just pick up a woman in a bar and then decide to marry her. There are protocols and rules.”

“Ain’t worth it, just sayin’.”

“Eggsy, true love is always worth it. From a prince to a pauper, it is the same for everyone. If it is sincere, honest love, you will fight everything in its path to make it happen.” Harry smiles fondly and Merlin blushes. “And if like only married like, imagine how boring the world would be.”

“If ye are done giving Gawain a lecture on romance and the works of Jane Austen, Galahad, could you continue pursuing our mark?” Merlin finally interrupts.

“Of course, Merlin,” Harry says graciously.

“Thank you,” Merlin replies wryly. “I do believe he’s headed for his flat, although one can never be…”

“Holy fuck he’s turnin’ around,” Eggsy gasps.

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Agent Gawain.”

“If he makes us, we are finished. There is no way we can follow him again,” Harry murmurs, pretending to look in a shop window.

“Harry…” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s chest and starts to press him into walking backwards.

“My dear boy, what…”

“Gawain?” Merlin asks.

“Kiss me,” Eggsy whispers once Harry’s back is against the building. “Kiss me.” His voice is breathy, almost sultry, although it’s more than likely that his mouth is simply dry from nerves. He’s still learning how to take the initiative in an operation. Merlin’s not quite sure he likes the initiative he’s taking currently.

“Gawain,” Merlin says sternly.

The view through Harry’s glasses shows Eggsy staring up at Harry adoringly, biting at his bottom lip a bit. Eggsy’s view shows Harry looking briefly confused but then softening. “As you wish,” Harry murmurs, cupping Eggsy’s face in his hands and gently kissing him. Merlin closes his eyes, not needing to see both views go out of focus as their faces come together. They kiss for a long moment, Harry pulling away first. “He’s gone past,” he murmurs, gently kissing Eggsy on the forehead. “Quick thinking, Gawain.”

“Quite,” Merlin snaps. “Now, if you two are quite finished, you have work to do.”

“C’mon, Merlin, don’t I even get a pat on the back for taking care of the situation?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky grin.

“Continue along this vein, Gawain, and you will be getting more than a pat,” Merlin says sternly. “Focus on the mission. Get after him.”

“Y-yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says. He looks stunned and then miserable but Merlin says nothing more.

 

He’s stirring a pot on the stove when he hears the front door open hours later. He doesn’t turn from his work, simply waits for the usual signs. The Rainmaker thumping into its rack, the jangle of Harry’s keys as he hangs them by the door.

“Hello, darling.”

Merlin finally turns around. Harry’s leaning in the doorway of the kitchen looking exhausted. His tie is undone and hanging from his neck and he’s carrying his suit jacket. “Welcome home, Harry.”

Harry saunters over to kiss the back of his neck. “Something smells good,” he murmurs, kissing a sweet line up to Merlin’s ear.

“Just stew. Cold night, though it would suit.”

“Wasn’t talking about dinner.” Harry’s breath is warm on the back of Merlin’s ear.

“Have ye nae met your quota of kisses for the day?” The words come out before Merlin can stop them. He feels Harry stiffen behind him.

“I’m…going to go change.”

“All right.”

“I’ll be making myself a drink on the way back, would you like one?”

“If ye want.”

Harry leaves the room without a word and Merlin stops stirring. He very rarely gets jealous…he knows he has married up and he’s fine with that. Harry’s the beauty, he’s the brains. But the way Eggsy looked at him, like Harry held the answer to all the world’s problems, that unnerved him. And Harry looked just as happy to kiss Eggsy, his face soft, eyes warm. He’d always feared Harry trading him in for something better, and honestly there weren’t many better men than Eggsy Unwin. Especially men that came in such pretty packages.

Harry returns to the kitchen fifteen minutes later and places a glass next to Merlin on the counter. “Here you are.”

“Thank ye.” Merlin takes a large gulp. Perfectly made, of course, because Harry knows everything about him.

“Would you care to explain why I am getting the literal cold shoulder?”

Merlin turns the burner back and places his spoon on its rest. He turns around. Harry is looking particularly delicious in black trousers and a cream-colored cardigan. “We’ve always agreed that honesty is the best policy between us, correct?”

“Of course.”

“And if…if ye would decide that I was no longer what ye wanted, ye would tell me.”

“Hamish!”

“Answer me.”

“Yes, of course, but that would never…”

“Well, then, be honest with me, Harry.” Merlin swallows hard. “I love ye more than I have ever loved another person, even my own mother. Ye make me complete in ways I never knew I was lacking. But if ye want another…I need ye to tell me so we can take the appropriate actions and…”

“Fuck the appropriate actions,” Harry snaps, thunking his glass onto the table. “Hamish, where in the world is this coming from?”

“Ye looked at him…ye gave him my look.” The soft words, so unlike Merlin, come almost unbidden from his lips. “Ye look at me like that when ye kiss me. But ye looked at him.” He’s never this open, this vulnerable. “Tender and loving and…”

“Oh…oh my dearest.” Harry’s on him in an instant, pulling him close and tucking his face against Merlin’s neck. “What you saw was pride, and a bit of pretending. I had to pretend to welcome his advances, of course, but also I was proud of him for thinking on his feet. The look…the way I feel when I kiss you? I will never EVER give that to anyone else. That…and my heart…are yours and always will be.”

“I’m sorry. I was stupid and that was ridiculous behavior. Childish.” Merlin tries to pull away but Harry won’t let him. “I will call Eggsy and apologize, because I acted like a prick.”

“You were jealous, and I must say it’s quite attractive on you.” Merlin snorts against Harry’s shoulder. “I love you, Hamish, and only you. Forever.”

“I love ye too, Harry.”

“Now kiss me.” Harry pulls back to stroke Merlin’s face with his thumbs. Merlin sees the difference between how he’d looked at Eggsy and the way he looks at him.

Merlin happily complies.


End file.
